


The Happiest Place on Earth

by Nerdgirlproblems



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 19:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdgirlproblems/pseuds/Nerdgirlproblems





	The Happiest Place on Earth

Blaine was barely human in the morning before he had his first cup of coffee. Kurt had found it pretty funny in their first year of living together in New York to attempt to question Blaine when he first woke up, getting only grunts and other caveman-like noises in response. But ever since they had kids, Blaine needed to learn to at least fake a semblance of alertness when he woke up. Especially on mornings like these.

“Daddy…”

It was no more than a whisper, but it was directly in front of Blaine’s face. He opened his eyes slowly, blinking into focus at the small face an inch from his own. 

“Yes, sweetie?” His voice was gravely and too loud to his own ears. What time was it? The bedroom was still dark.

“It’s my birthday!” his daughter responded with enthusiasm in her small voice, her hazel eyes shining (She may have been Kurt’s daughter biologically, but somehow her eyes were much more like Blaine’s. Kurt claimed his puppy-dog nature was so powerful it defied genetics).

Of course. Ellie’s birthday. That explained the early morning wake up call. Blaine shifted, grabbing his daughter and pulling her to lay in bed next to him. 

“That’s right, Elle-belle, it is. How old are you today? 12? 23?”

She giggled, curling into her father’s side. 

“No, silly. I’m 5!”

“Oh, that’s right! Now I remember. Because 5 years ago your Papa and I got to meet the cutest little girl in the world.” Blaine tickled at Ellie’s stomach, causing the little girl to kick her feet and squeal.

“Daddy, stop!”

“Okay, okay. Where’s Papa?” Blaine looked over at the side table clock. 7 AM. How did Kurt avoid their birthday-happy child?

“He’s in the kitchen makin’ birthday pancakes.” 

“Oooh, my favorite! Let’s go check on him.”

Blaine let Ellie climb on his back, carrying her out of the room and down to the kitchen, the smell of breakfast hitting him immediately.

They found Kurt dancing around the kitchen, softly singing “You Say It’s Your Birthday” as he cut up fruit to top the pancakes, their infant son Alex adding a drumbeat with a wooden spoon from his highchair.

Blaine joined in with the song from the doorway. 

_“Do-do-do-do-do-do-do, it’s my birthday too, yeah!”_

Kurt turned with a grin on his face. 

“Well if it isn’t the birthday girl! Thank you for getting your Daddy up for me.” 

He walked over, handing Blaine a mug of coffee and kissing him on the cheek before pulling their daughter from his shoulders.

Blaine took a deep whiff of the coffee and moaned.

“You are the best husband ever.” He took a long drink from the mug.

Kurt giggled. “Just realizing this now?”

The little family sat around their kitchen table, Ellie’s plate piled high with pancakes. Blaine began cutting Alex’s portion into smaller bites that he could chew on while Kurt pulled out a princess tiara for Ellie to wear.

“Alright, Princess Ellie,” Kurt began once they all started to eat. “What would you like to do for your special day?” They had a small party planned for the next weekend with Ellie’s friends from pre-school because her actual birthday was so close to Thanksgiving. 

“Hmmm… presents?”

Blaine laughed. “Of course, Ells, that’s a given. Anything special you want to do?” 

“I dunno. Presents first and then decide?”

Her father’s laughed again.

“Deal.” Kurt got up and walked back up to their bedroom to retrieve Ellie’s gifts. 

“Okay, honey, do you want to open them all now or save some for later?”

Ellie gave her father the signature Hummel ‘Bitch please’ look, which was both hilarious and terrifying on a 5-year-old.

“Right, of course, silly question. Here you go then, Miss Elizabeth.” 

Kurt placed the few presents on the table in front of his daughter, who gleefully began unwrapping them. Blaine quickly grabbed some discarded ribbon for Alex to play with while he watched his sister work.

There was a doll from her Uncle Finn and his wife, a new dress from her Aunt Rachel, a Wonder Woman lasso from her Uncle Sam, a Barbie karaoke set from her Uncle Cooper (“I finally convinced Rachel not to get her this and your brother has to?” “Hey, she can sing just fine.” “Blaine, no pre-schooler can sing, they just yell. Constantly.” “Papa, Daddy, what are you whispering?” “Nothing, baby, what else did you get?”). After she excitedly opened a tea set from her Grandpa Burt and Grandma Carol and some Read With Me books from her Anderson grandparents, Ellie looked up at her fathers expectantly.

“And?”

“And what, honey?”

“Where’s my present?”

“You just opened them, Ells.”

Ellie rolled her eyes. “No, Daddy. My present from you two.”

Blaine and Kurt shared a look. 

“Sweetie, didn’t you get enough gifts?”

“Did… did you guys not get me a present?”

She looked like she was about to cry, her big hazel eyes watering as her small chin shook.

Alex looked back and forth between his fathers and sister. “NO MO’ GIFTS!” he yelled.

 Blaine tried to hold back his laughter.

“Now, Elizabeth, did we say that?”

“N-no….”

“Blaine.” Kurt looked over at his husband, eyes gleaming. “Do you think we should give our lovely little girl her birthday present?”

“Oh, I don’t know, Kurt. Has she been a good girl this year?”

Ellie nodded emphatically. “Yes, yes Daddy I have! Tell him, Papa!”

Kurt chuckled. “You have? Maybe we should ask Alex.” He turned to the toddler. “Alex, what do you think? Has your big sister been good? Should she get her gift?”

Ellie rounded on her baby brother, her eyes huge and pleading. “Say yes, Alex! And I’ll let you play with my toys!”

Alex looked back and forth between his Papa and sister before finally turning to his Daddy. 

“Gotta poopie.” 

Blaine couldn’t hold in his laughter at that. He tried to catch his breath quickly.

“Okay, Buddy, but first, should we give Ells her present.”

Alex seemed uninterested in the drama. “Ok, Dada.”

“You two heard the man.” Blaine stood up, grabbing his son. “I’ll be right back with Elle-Belle’s last present after I change someone’s diaper.”

Kurt smiled fondly at his husband. “Never a dull moment in the Hummel-Anderson house.” 

Blaine winked. “Of course not!”

By the time Blaine and Alex returned, Ellie was vibrating with excited energy.

 Blaine put Alex back in his highchair, purposefully ignoring his daughter for the moment.

“Daddy!!!!”

“Hmm? Yes, Ells?”

“My present!”

“Oh, that!” He winked at Kurt, who smiled back, loving their little dramatics. “Here you go, Elle-Belle.”

He handed her an envelope.

She stared at it in confusion.

“What is it?”

“Sweetie, you need to open it.” Kurt reminded her, reach across the table to grab Blaine’s hand.

“But… it’s little…”

“Just open it, Belle.”

Ellie shrugged, slowly opening the envelope. She pulled out a card with Rapunzel, her favorite princess this month, on the cover. She opened the card, struggling to read the words inside.

“Ellie.” She read, “Happy Bir…birthday.” She looked up at her fathers for confirmation, who nodded at her. “Now y-you can be a princess, too.” She turned her confused expression towards her fathers once more.

“Papa, Daddy, what’s that mean? Why are you guys being mean to me and playing tricks. It’s my birthday!”

“Sorry Ells.” Blaine responded, his smiling face not at all contrite.

“Think about it, Ellie.” Kurt egged on. “If you’re a princess now, what does that mean?”

“I don’t knooooow, Papa!” She whined.

“Well, what do you need to be a princess?” 

“You gotta… you gotta live in a castle and have a crown.”

“Well, you have a crown. Where is there a castle?”

“I dunno…”

“Have you ever seen one?” Blaine asked.

“On the TV.”

“And where was it?”

“Disney World.”

Her fathers grinned at her. Ellie’s eyes slowly grew wide as what she said sunk in.

“Disney World?” She repeated.

Blaine reached over to a nearby drawer and pulled out another envelope, handing it to Kurt who seamlessly opened it, pulling out four tickets.

“Disney World.” He answered.

Ellie began squealing.

“DISNEY WORLD!!! THANK YOU DADDY THANK YOU PAPA THANK YOU!”

Blaine and Kurt both laughed, especially once Alex joined in, not really knowing what he was screaming about but happy to yell along with his sister.

“We’re flying tomorrow afternoon.” Kurt called over the yells. “And spending the holiday there for your birthday. Does that sound good?”

Ellie didn’t even stop her happy screaming as she ran around the table to hug each of her fathers. “YOU’RE THE BEST PAPA AND DADDY EVER! I GOTTA GO PACK!”

She ran from the room, her other gifts forgotten. Alex squirmed in his chair, wanting to follow her. Blaine quickly obliged him, leaving the fathers stading alone in the kitchen after their toddler waddled off after his sister.

“Well, Papa Hummel-Anderson, I believe we did good.” Blaine said, wrapping his arms around his husband’s waist and pressing their foreheads together.

“I think we did, Daddy Hummel-Anderson. We just forgot one thing.”

“Oh? What’s that?”

“That now we have to keep those two in line at one of the world’s biggest amusement parks for the whole weekend.”

Blaine grinned, leaning in to give Kurt a quick kiss. “I think we can handle it…. They have coffee in Disney World, right?”

Kurt smiled back against Blaine’s lips. “I love you, Blaine.”

“I love you, too.”

 


End file.
